


Name Game

by mercurybard



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren and Magenta struggle to pick out their superhero and sidekick names. Well, at least Warren does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. No big surprises there.

"Why do I want to be a hero again?" Warren grumbled as he shoved the notepad across the table.

Magenta glanced down at the suggestions for superhero names that he'd written down in his barely legible scrawl. "Well, with any one of the names on this list, you could always go for a future in gay porn."

He snarled and snatched the notepad back. "You try coming up with a fire-related name that doesn't sound stupid."

"Not my job," she replied as she capped her pen, then slid her own notebook over to him.

She had just one name suggestion written down, Warren realized with disgust. "'Purple Kid'?"

"'Badass Purple Guinea Pig' is too much of a mouthful."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his sidekick-to-be. She just glared back. "Then I'm going by 'Hot Head'," he said finally.

"Coach Boomer will be so proud!"

He threw his pen at her.


End file.
